Strong Branch of a Cherry Blossom
by Silent-Hour
Summary: Check out a different kind of Sakura....SakuraX Multi
1. Chapter 1

-**さて **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Silent_Hour: (Pull out a sign saying 'Enjoy')

Summary: A different kind of Sakura … Sakura X Chicken head, Racoon boy, Baka Neko, Blind boy, Lazy butt, Mushy brows

* * *

Chapter 1 – Meeting a whole new Sakura

I pat and I pat I just finish training all by myself in the woods…and now the woods is a mess

"I finally 'pat' mas-master 'pat' it" I said to myself as I let off a grin into my face

Hi I'm Haruno Sakura…yes Sakura, a girl with pink hair that went on to her waist with a little waved on the end and with green eyes

"And it only took 5 days… hah, beat that grand ma" I said to myself as I smile and pump my fist up high then THUMB I let my petite body collapse on the relaxing green grass ground

I let my eyes close as my whole body relax, I smile as I let the relaxing breeze of the air let through me then my relaxing time was interrupted when I heard a foot step on the grassy ground

My eyes immediately snap open then I smile

"Hey Ino" I greeted my blonde hair best friend looking at me on the grass

Yes this is Yamanaka Ino my best friend in the world…though she's much more different from me…though we do get along much…oh did I mention she has a huuuuuggge crush on that Chicken head aka Uchiha?

Ino put her hand on her hips

"Don't hey Ino me…you idiot, your stupid team mate is out search for you again" she said to me in a scolding tone

"You mean Naruto?" I ask with a puzzled tone

"Yes…and oh gosh does he gave me huge trouble on the shop earlier screaming like 'Kyaah Sakura-chan my beloved Sakura-chan is missing she might been kidnap and such stuff' it's making sick you know" Ino said as she made a funny expression

I chuckle at it as I sat up

"You know you should stop being late on your teams meetings, you could get into trouble you know" Ino said as she pout

"Hai Hai Okaa-san…Anyway, I better head off since Baka Neko must been pissing off the hell of that Chicken head already" I said with a little grin

"Oh okay…oh and say hi to Sasuke-kun for me okay and tell him I LOOOOOOOVVVE HIM KYAAH SASUKE SO COOOL" Ino said with a little blush as I sweat drop as I watch little heart shape things come roaming around her

"Ohh…..kay" with that I left with a huge sweat drop on my head

* * *

At the meeting place on the bridge:

"Teme…are you listening…aren't you bit worried about Sakura-chan, what if you got kidnap huh?" Naruto ask with a really panic tone… while Sasuke vein pop still looking the other way from Naruto

"….." Sasuke left eye twitch

"Aaahh what if she got assassinate"

"……." Twitch again

"Then they put her on a hidden cave"

"…………" more vein pop

"Then Sakura cried to ask for our help but we never came"

"…………" clearly annoyed

"UWWAAHH then they tied her on the rope and going to feed her on the shark"

"………………" Ready hit Naruto square face

"and then and then after she died-"

"She came out of no where and said she'll take revenge on you two for not saving her" Sakura voice suddenly come out

"AAHHHHH SAKURA IS NOW A GHOST" Naruto shouted thumb fall on the ground Sasuke just look at Sakura who's sitting on the bridge side

With the same evil yet calm smile on her face

"Your late…Haruno" Sasuke said with a mocking smirk

" Like you care….Chicken head" Sakura reply little glare. With that both of them start glaring at eachother you can imagine a sly spark from the background fighting over each other

This is Uchiha Sasuke, a huge egostic over sized ego revenge freak bastard who's Ino's absolute dream boy and also my worst night mare…you got that right, me and Chicken head don't really get along much, we often compete almost everything to each other … but …..After our pass mission on the Wave Country where we met Inari and old man I'd able to recognize him as friend…….oh wait slash that less than a friend

Oh did I mention at first Uchiha thought that I'm some kind of sissy doll that will fall for him…yuck…well I prove him wrong on our first bell test….and after that he recognized me for some kind of rival… well at least I got his respect

"SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto shouted as he ran over Sakura to gave her a huge hug

And This is Uzumaki Naruto… my cheerful hugging monster friend… he's been my friend since five...and yet he's still never gets that I don't like being hug… well…he's really addictive to Ramen…and he's dream is to be a great Hokage…which he shouted and say to almost every one we met

BAM

"KYYAAH SAKURA-CHAN YOU MEANY ITAII" Naruto whine as he roll around the floor with his huge bump, Sakura just moved aside letting Naruto hit the edge of the bridge

"Anyway" Naruto said cheerfully, Sakura sweat drop on the fast recovery

"Sakura-chan where did you went?" Naruto ask

"Hmm…the usual….on the woods" Sakura reply as she lean on the bridge edge next to Sasuke

"But what took you so long, I saw you went off earlier than me" Naruto said

Oh did I mention, Naruto and I are neighbors on the huge apartment building

"I didn't took that long…look Kakashi- sensei still isn't here" Sakura said with a grin

"But Kakashi –sensei is ALWAYS LATE…speaking of Kakashi-sensei he's late again" Naruto whine with a huge vein pop

"Don't worry…maybe he's on his way" Sakura said

(1 hour later)

"Or maybe not" Sakura murmured with a sweat drop

"ARRGGHH HE'S LATE HE'S LATE HE'S LATE" Naruto shouted rapidly with a huge vein pop on his head, Sakura sigh then she grin

"Hmm Let me guess what kind of excuse his going to say" Sakura said as put a hand on her chin as Sasuke and Naruto look at her

"OH I got it……. a black cat walk across his way so he have to go the other way around" Sakura said with a grin then as cue 'poof'

"Yo" Kakashi greeted

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOUR LATE" Naruto shouted as he pointed out his finger to him

"Again" Sakura added

"Hehe sorry you see a black cat walk across my way so I have to go the other way around" Kakashi said sneaky grin

"………………………" Naruto and Sasuke blink and look directly at Sakura, who grin

"Told ya" she said

"ARRGHH KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU LIAR" Naruto shouted

This is Kakashi Hatake, a great jounin teacher but also a perverted old man, he's really powerful but his still a pervert-always-late-sense… he's really kind though and often accompany me on training

"Anyway Kakashi-sensei Kakashi-sensei" Sakura watch as Naruto went to Kakashi and talk about some thing she really didn't bother listening to….she just watch with a sweat drop as Naruto day dream about himself

Then out of Sakura's surprise

"Oi…Haruno" Sakura glance to Sasuke

"Hmm?" Sakura ask

"What's with the bandage?" Sasuke said and pointed at her well bandage arms, Sakura grin

"Oh you mean this?.......why do you want to know?" Sakura ask

"Nothing in particular" Sasuke said with a bored tone

Sakura grin……….

"Well…..sorry but…I –Can't-Tell-you…Chicken head" Sakura said with a mysterious tone, Sasuke slightly vein pop on the Chicken head part

"Tch" Sasuke exclaim as he look the other way

While Sakura secretly chuckle

Then Sakura turn her chuckle into an amuse look when she look at Naruto who's glaring at Sasuke, Sakura can imagine flame background on his back and eyes …Then Sasuke then look up to Naruto

'_Damn that teme…….I'd always end up owing him every time we had a mission, and he keep showing off to my beloved Sakura-chan grrrggghh…I won't lose to him' Naruto thought with a glare as he glare at Sasuke _

"Mataku" Sakura said with an amuse smile as she glance at Sasuke and Naruto whose glaring at each other

"Let's go Sakura" Kakashi said, Sakura walk to Kakashi

"What about those two?" Sakura ask as she look back

"Let them be" Kakashi reply while reading his book as he and Sakura walk out, Sakura smirk at this

* * *

**Mission 1**…(D rank):

"Yosh if Sasuke can do it…I won't lose to him" Sakura heard Naruto said then Naruto pull out all the weeds he can find

Sakura sweat drop

"Ah…..ano….ahmm .... ah Naruto" Sakura tried to say with a sweat drop

'_Aaahhh Sakura is awed by my fast speed of my hand aaahh beat that TEME HAHAHAHAHA' Naruto thought as he grin then _

"YES FINISH hehehe" Naruto exclaim as he rub his nose with a grin, as Sakura sweat drop

"Hey" Naruto look at to his side and saw the old lady who own this house

"Oh Obaa-chan, I've finished weeded the weeds" Naruto said with a grin as he held out his fist

"Ah?....what wrong?" Naruto ask as he saw the old woman bow her head and shake a little, as her left eye twitch and a vein pop went out to his head

"T-Those….are not weeds………." The old woman said, Sakura sweat drop

"Oh boy" Sakura said as she sweat drop

"Huh?" Naruto ask

"They are my………………..HEEEEEEEEERRRRRBBBBSSSS"

BAMMMMMMM

**Mission 2**…. (D rank):

Clank Clank, now team seven are picking up the garbage from the river then…

"Aah……ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto exclaim as he slip and fall down and ran through river falls

both Sakura and Sasuke glance on Naruto

"Uchiha" Sakura called

"Hn" Sakura replied with that they two both dash out of view

"AAAHHHH H-H-HELP… SOME BODY" he exclaim then he fall on the river

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he shouted then

"huh?" Naruto open his eyes and saw Sasuke dangling from his string holding up Naruto's feet while Sakura was sitting on the tree's branch

"What an idiot" Sasuke said, as Naruto left eye twitch

"Teme" Naruto murmured with that Sasuke and Naruto glare at each other then **Thumb!!!** Sakura throw a can on Sasuke head

"Cut it out you two" Sakura said as her left eye twitch

**Mission 3**……(D rank):

"Hey that's not the way…………stupid dog" Naruto said as he pull the huge dog out the warning sign

"That idiot" Sasuke said as he and Sakura both watch Naruto got pulled by the dog, Sakura sigh

"He could have pick a much smaller dog" Sakura said then Sakura saw they're going to the mine area

"Ah Naruto-" Sakura tried to call

BAM BAM BAM BAM BOOM BAM BAM BAM BAM BOOM AAAHHHHH

"..too late" Sakura said with a sweat drop

"Idiot" Sasuke added with that they both sigh

"Mataku….Baka Neko (my nickname to Naruto) you should have been careful, you idiot" Sakura said with a scolding tone

"Hai…Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a sigh now both Sakura and Sasuke helping Naruto to walk

"Tch, …. you've caused enough troubles for this day" Sasuke said with a smirk

Naruto left eye twitch

"ARRGGHH DAMN IT YOU TEME" Naruto exclaim and about to charge Sasuke but Kakashi able to hold on to his back collar

"ARRGGHH LET ME HAVE HIM ARRGGGHH TEME" Naruto shouted, Sakura sigh

'_They're both hopeless' Sakura thought as she massages her temples _

"Hmm all your team work has been down lately" Kakashi commented

"That's Right….it's Sasuke who has broken our team spirit, that because you have to show off every time" Naruto shouted

"That's you,…….. idiot if you don't want to owe me again, you should……………….. get stronger than me" Sasuke said with a glare

Naruto was taken back

"Gggggrrrrrggg teme" Naruto murmured as he clutch his fist

Theirs an intense silent on the air as Sasuke and Naruto glare, Sakura left eye brow twitch

'_Damn it, there are lots of stronger people out there…but I have to stay here and carry out there useless tasks' Sasuke thought as he clutch his fist then _

_Silence…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

'_That's it…..no more Miss nice girl' Sakura thought then_

BAMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!\

"Aaah"

"Argh"

Sasuke and Naruto eyes winded as they both glance at Sakura who's left eye are twitching and glaring at them both, Kakashi look up to his book

"Oh oh Sakura is mad again" Kakashi murmured as he look at the wooden wall behind Sakura whose smash to pieces really big, he sigh

"If you two won't stop glaring at each other, this wall isn't just the one who's going to break next…SO CUT IT OUT" Sakura said but shouted the last part with a really really really scary aura as she clutch her fist

"B-but Teme started it" Naruto whine like a child as he point at Sasuke

"I don't care who freaking started it……..SO IF I SEE ONE MORE GLARING ON BOTH OFF YOU, I WON'T HESITATE TO FREAKING SMASH YOU BOTH ON THIS FREAKING WALL ALONG WITH YOUR UGLY FACES DID YOU GOT THAT SHAAANNAARROOO" Sakura said then shouted with a really really murderous tone

They both sweat drop and back away

"I SAID DID YOU GOT THAT" Sakura shouted again the two flinch

"YES MA'AM/ Arh" Naruto and Sasuke immediately reply

"Good" Sakura said with an already calm tone as she look away from the two with her arms cross

Sasuke and Naruto both sigh…then they look at each other then they both look at the opposite side together keeping up their cool and stubborn faces

'_SAKURA-CHAN is soo scary' Naruto thought while shivering and gulping_

'_Tch….stupid dobe' Sasuke thought_

then Kakashi smile with his eyes close

'_Well that take care of that' he thought then he look up and notice the messenger bird flying around_

Kakashi glance at his team

"Anyway….we may disband now……I have to report to the lord Hokage" Kakashi said

"Tch…then I'm going home" Sasuke said as he walk away

"Stupid teme" Naruto murmured as he glare at Sasuke retreating figure

'Poooof' Kakashi also went off

"Eh Kakashi-sensei went off" Naruto said

"Hmm…he must been in a hurry" Sakura said as she started to walk

"Ne ne Sakura-chan wait" Naruto said with an excited grin as he ran after Sakura

"Ne…Sakura-chan do you want to eat with me on the Icharu…it's my treat" Naruto said with a grin

"Again?" Sakura whine

"Come on….Sakura-chan, I charu's has the best food in the world"

"You mean the Ramen"

"Yup" Sakura sigh at Naruto's addictive reaction, then Sakura and Naruto walk to Icharu's as Sakura sweat drop while Naruto kept talking and talking about 'like their going on a date on the Icharu or something'

"Huh?" Sakura glance at Naruto's back and saw a box painted like a rock, Sakura sweat drop

"What the heck is that" Sakura said as she pointed at the box, Naruto look back

"AH…grrrrrr" Naruto exclaim then he glare at the box

'_Are this thing trying to disguise as a stone' he thought _

Then Sakura sweat drop as she watch Naruto ran around while being followed by the rock repeatedly

"You got to be kidding me" Sakura murmured with a sweat drop then STOOOOOOOPP

"YOU SQUARE STONE WITH TWO HOLES….I knew it already" Naruto shouted as he point at the rock

Sakura sweat drop more then the rock spoke

"You're pretty good….Good enough to be my rival" it said then it glow

"AH"

Then BAM BAM BAMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!

There's three smoke bomb roam around

Then Sakrua saw 3 kids coughing on the ground

" 'cough' Got 'cough' exposed so quickly" Konohamaru said between cough

Then Silence……..the kids and Naruto stare at each other then

"I'm Muyegi with mature womanly attractiveness"

"I'm Udoh who likes to analyze factors"

"I'm the tensai ninja of Konoha, Konohamaru"

"And the three of us are the Konohamaru band" they said together with a million dollar pose

Sakura sweat drop

"Mataku….I'm guessing their Naruto's friend" Sakura murmured with an amuse smile as she leaned on the wooden wall at the side as she watch Naruto talk to the 'Konohamaru band'

"Eeeeehhh, didn't you promise to play ninja games with us" Konohamaru whine

"Eh hehehe did I?" Naruto ask as he laugh sheepishly

'_Oh shit…that'll take the whole day……uwwaaah but I wan't to go out with SAKURA-CHAN' Naruto scream on his thought _

"Eh but I have something really important to do" Naruto said

"EHHH BUT YOU PROMISE" Konohamaru whine louder

'_OH man…' Naruto thought _

"You know his right……you did promise, Baka Neko" Sakura said as he walk at Naruto's side, Naruto slightly blush, while the Konohamaru gang look at Sakura

"Eh Nii-chan who's she?" Konohamaru ask as he look at Sakura

"Hello, you're the Konohamaru band am I right, well…I'm Haruno Sakura, yoroshku" Sakura said with a smile

The Konohamaru bands blush

'_Kyaaahh she looks sooo pretty' Muyegi thought _

'_Ahhhhhhh' Adoh thought _

'_AHHH SHE'S looks like an angle fallen from the sky' Konohamaru thought with a blush _

"Wait matte… don't tell me Sakura-nee-chan is Naruto nii-chan's girlfriend" Muyegi said with a shock tone

"NO WAY" the other left two kids exclaim, Naruto blush

"Ah hahah mou…you kids do have good instinct" Naruto exclaim as he scratch the back of his head still blushing

"Well you see we're both-" Naruto was cut when

"No it's impossible…Sakura-nee-chan is too beautiful for Naruto-nii-chan" Konohamaru whisper to each other

"Yeah yeah" the other two agree, Naruto vein pop

"WHY YOU!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT" Naruto shouted and charge the Konohamaru band

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they exclaim as they ran off, Sakura sweat drop

"Ah…they left me hmmm oh well" Sakura said as she shrugged her shoulder and went to Icharu ramen shop

* * *

"Arrrgghh LET GO OFFF ME" Konohamaru shouted as he tried to kick Kankurou who's holding him up high

'_Damnit I can't moved' Naruto thought _

"Mah…I'll kill this kid first thenthat nagging kid…tch I really hate brats like you" Kankurou said ready to punch Konohamaru

"KONOHAMARU" Naruto shouted as he ran to Kankurou's direction then

THUMBB….a rock hit right thorough Kankurous face on the cheeks making his lips got busted bleeding

"Arrghh…i-itai….GGGRRGGHH WHO FREAKING DID THAT" Kankurou shouted still holding Konohamaru on his hand

"Ar—arrggh" Konohamaru exclaim as he can feel the pain on Kankurou's hold then…

"I did" they all look up on the tree and saw……the one and only Sasuke sitting on the tree with a cool composure

Muyegi and Temari blush

'_He's sooo cooooooooolllllll" Muyegi thought _

'_Eh…another good looking guy' Temari thought _

"GRRRGHH…S-sasuke" Naruto murmured with a vein pop

"I don't care on what kind of business you outside have here……so Get lost" Sasuke said with a piercing glare as he smash the stone to dust

"KYYAAHH SO COOL" Muyegi exclaim with a blush and heart shape eyes

"Yeah yeah" Udoh agreed

"HEY….ARE YOU FORGOTEN ABOUT ME" Konohamaru shouted with a vein pop still on Kankurou's hand, the two left Konohamaru band and Naruto sweat drop

"Tch…..you'll pay for throwing a rock on….YOOOU BRRRATTT" Kankurou shouted as he's about to throw Kankurou to Sasuke when……..

"Ah"

Silence…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………….

……………………………….

………………………………

……………………………….

Theirs an intense silence as the wind blew

……………………………….

…all their eyes winded in surprise as they saw Sakura glaring at Kankurou with a piercing glare

she's holding Kankurou's wrist really tight

"S-S-Sakura-neechan" Konohamaru murmured in surprise

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said …

then Sakura open her mouth and spoke

"You shouldn't pick on kids……Make-Up- Face"

* * *

Silent_Hour: To be continued ………(Pull out a sign saying……**'PLS. REVIEW'**…….)

**Note:**

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 12

Hair: Pink went out on her shoulder (Their's a picture on my profile that shows Sakura's personality with Sasuke)

Skin: White fair skin

Eyes: Piercing green

Special Ability: Super unatural strength, Healing ("…though every time I try to Heal a wound, it drain almost all of my energy" Sakura said)…

/ Silent Hour: You'll know the other special ability and Technique really soon/

Relatives: Her old grand mother Kaide Haruno… while her mother and father we're still unknown

/Silent Hour: You'll know the hidden mystery of Sakura's family background soon just like I said/

**まずは右まで。**


	2. Chapter 2

-**さて **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Silent_Hour: (Pull out a sign saying 'Enjoy')

Summary: A different kind of Sakura … Sakura X Chicken head, Racoon boy, Baka Neko, Blind boy, Lazy butt, thick eye brow

* * *

Chapter 2

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said …

Then Sakura open her mouth and spoke

"You shouldn't pick on kids……Make-Up- Face" She said with a cold yet playful tone

Then she slowly pulls up her unused hand slowly in front of Kankurou's fore head

"I really hate people like you"

'flick' BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!!!!

"Ah" Naruto, Muyegi, Udoh and Konohamaru mouth drop in shock and awed

All their eyes winded as they saw Kankurou crash on the wall on a flick of the finger by Sakura

"KANKUROU" Temari exclaim

They all look at Sakura who's calmly holding Konohamaru on her left

"You okay?" Sakura ask to Konohamaru whose has his mouth drop, he just nodded unconsciously

"How about you Make-Up-Face?" Sakura ask with a little mocking smirk as she glance at Kankurou

Kankurou left eye brow twitch while he vein pop and try to stand up

"Y-YOU b-bitch" Kankurou murmured with murderous glare then he stood up

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT" Kankurou shouted as he pull out a blue chakra string on his finger which connected to the bandage thing his carrying on his back

"Kankurou, don't use the crow" Temari said an alert tone

"Konohamaru stand aside" Sakura said as put Konohamaru at the side

"Ready to die….pinky?" Kankurou ask said with a smirk, Sakura smirk back

"No but..I know you are" Sakura reply as she went on her combat position

Then out of their suprise…

"Kankurou stop it…." An calm voice was suddenly heard

Sasuke eyes winded, as Sakura immediately look up to the tree along with the others and saw a red headed guy whose name is Sabaku no Gaara

"You're a embarrassment from our village" Gaara said with a scary stare

All their eyes winded

"G-G-Gaara" Kankurou said with a fear shuttered tone

'_When did this guy came to my side?' Sasuke thought with a glare _

'_He's almost as fast as Kakashi-sensei' he added to his thought as he glance at Gaara_

"You're the disgrace of this village, why do you think we came here?" Gaara said with a cold tone still standing upside down on the branch of the tree

"AH…L-listen to me Gaara…they started it" Kankurou said as he was shivering in fear

"Shut up……….or I'll kill you" almost all of them flinch on Gaara's words

"I- I understand…..it was my fault…….I'm truly sorry" Kankurou said as he back away then look down

Then Gaara glance at Sasuke

"My apologies" he said with a calm tone, Sasuke harden his eyes

'_I don't like his eyes' Sasuke thought _

'_He could hit Kankurou with a stone…he's very good…but' Gaara glance at Sakura who's looking at him with a calm expression_

'_This girl……has inhuman strength…hn' Gaara thought then SHHH he depose his body with as a sand and teleport down _

"Let's go…we didn't came here to play" Gaara said as he started to walk away

"We know" Kankurou reply as they followed Gaara then

"Hey……." Sasuke called as he jump down the tree

"What's your name?" Sasuke ask, Temari look back with a blush

"Y-You mean me?" she ask with a blush

"No…the other one with a gourd on his back" Sasuke said as he coolly point at Gaara, Gaara pause and look back

"Sabaku no Gaara…..I'm very interested in you too…what's your name?" he reply, Sasuke smirk

"Uchiha Sasuke" he reply

Theirs an intense silence………………….

"……………How about you, what's your name?" Gaara ask, they all look at Naruto

"YOU MEAN ME?" Naruto ask with an excited tone, they sweat drop

"Not you….." Gaara said, they all look at Sakura whose already walking away

"her" Gaara said, Sakura pause and look back….she blink……… and stare at them for a really long time…then she started to walk away again

They sweat drop (Except for Gaara)…………….

"The Name is Haruno Sakura…yoroshku (it's nice knowing you)" Sakura said without looking back

* * *

**Sakura POV:**

Man I'm starving, what's taking Naruto so long, aren't they finish talking to that Racoon boy…..I was in the deep thought, I was sitting on my secret training woods that only me and Naruto know it. I was sitting on the top of the Sakura tree….hehehe my tree, while playing with my kunai

Then I look down when I heard

"SAKURA-CHAN, THIS IS WHERE YOU ARE" I smile as I saw Naruto waving at me

"COME ON…I'M READY TO EAT ON ICHARU RAMEN NOW" Naruto shouted at me

I grin as I jump down to the tall tree

"Good timing I'm starving" I said as I clean up myself then I look up to Naruto who's already gone?

"Ore?" I exclaim as I look around

"SAKURA-CHAN OVER HERE" I look to my left and saw Naruto's hand

"Mataku" I said with a groan as I walk over him, then I saw him looking at the tree who has something in grave on it said:

_**Sakura**_

_**and**_

_**Naruto**_

_**Property**_

I smile softly as I walk in to his side

"It's still there isn't it" I said to Naruto, Naruto smile and nodded

Theirs a peaceful silence as the wind blew………..

"Ne Sakura-chan"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember this tree"

"How could I forget……..you such a cry baby back there"

_Flashback:_

_A cute 5 years old little boy who's name is Naruto was sitting down on the shade of the tree, crying _

''_sniff' 'sniff' w-why do t-they hate so much…I- I didn't do anything wrong t-to them w-why' Naruto cried his all injured, he has a lot of wounds _

'_Hey you….what are you doing on my tree, you ugly cry baby' Naruto eyes snap open as he look around _

'_A-a ghost ahhhhhhhhhh' Naruto exclaim as he started to freak out_

'_Up here you idiot' Naruto calm down then he look up and saw a girl about his age, she has pink hair_

_Naruto saw her jump down the tree_

'_Ah who are you…….wait are you a GHOST??" Naruto ask as he pointed at he's finger_

"_YOU IDIOT I'M NOT…my name is Sakura and your standing on my tree" Sakura said with a vein pop_

"_Your tree?" _

"_Yes my tree"_

"_but I don't see your name on it" _

"_Heh, you got that wrong…..tell me what's this tree name?" Sakura ask with a grin _

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm" Ten minutes later "Ahhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm"_

"_You got to be kidding me" Sakura murmured with a sweat drop_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh- " Naruto was cut_

"_That's it I have no time for this" Sakura said as she walk away _

"_AH wait matte" Naruto said as he ran after Sakura _

* * *

"_Stop following me you baka neko" Sakura said with a vein pop who's walking with Naruto who's trailing her behind_

"_D-Demo Sakura-chan" Naruto whine_

"_Don't call me Sakura-chan….it's rude to call people's name by its first name if you aren't friends with her" Sakura said still walking_

"_Then can I be your friend" _

"_NO"_

"_Why not" _

"_Because your such cry baby" _

"_Then I'll always smile….now can I be your friend"_

"_No" _

"_How about now"_

"_No" _

"_Now?"_

"_OH SHUT UP and leave me alone" with that Sakura ran away_

_At Naruto's view:_

_I was now walking sadly……..Sakura-chan really hate me……then BAMM_

"_Ah" I exclaim as I can feel the pain on my back when I fall on the ground when I bump into someone_

"_Hey that hurts….eh, oi look isn't the kid who has the kyuubi" I look up and saw a man really drunk with his buddies_

"_Oh yeah…….this stupid rascal killed my father grrggghh" my eyes winded in fear as I was lifted on the ground_

"_L-LET GO ME" I shouted as I wiggle around BAM _

"_AAAAH" I exclaim they throw me on the wall, I can feel blood fall down to lips _

"_Oops sorry little kid" he said with an evil grin_

_I saw him slowly walk to me….my body is shaking really hard….my legs can't move….I'm soo scared_

_I look to the guys eyes…..I'm so scared_

"_P-Please…h-have mercy, d-don't hurt MEE" I shouted as I back away on the wall_

"_M-Mercy, you don't have a mercy you killed my dad….so why should I have mercy on you" _

"_I-I didn't killed your father" _

"_Yes you are…….you and that monster inside of you killed my dad"_

"_B-But I'm just a kid" _

"_Kid……..you got it all wrong, your not a kid…..YOUR A FREAK…you're a huge monster in disguise" the drunk guy said with a smirk_

_My eyes winded……as I back away_

'_No way….no' Naruto thought_

"_NO…..I'm not a monster" I shouted back_

"_Listen here brat…don't you notice anything weird on this village?" _

"_W-what do you mean?" I ask as tears rolled into my eyes_

"_Don't you notice….every one hates you" he said my eyes winded…_

"_N-no t-they don't" _

"_Oh my g- brat open your eyes look around every one hate you…look no one even bother helping you…and they all know that we're going to kill you' he said with smirk, I look around_

_T-they're right_

"_I- I " I shutter in fear……_

"_Face it kid…your monster…YOU'RE A FREAKING MONSTER ON DIGUISE and no one will like you because you are a monster and everyone here HATE YOU" _

_Hate you hate you hate you hate you hate you hate you' those words run to head as my eyes started to tear up as I consciously lay my head on the wall_

_Their right…..everybody hate….every since I was born……..If this guy _

_I look up to the guy holding a kunai_

…_..kill me……..or not……nothing will change everyone won't still like me……. Maybe I should just let him kill me………theirs no point living……..he's right I am not a kid I'm a monster and never again will anyone like me……….because they all hate me………….I close my eyes as tears rolled down to my eyes then_

"_DIE BRAT" this is the end………………………………………………………………………….my eyes snap open CLANK_

_My eyes winded to see_

"_S-Sakura-chan" I said with disbelieve tone, she's protecting me with her kunaii_

"_Your such loser…..you know that……..your such a scaredy cat" I heard her said_

"_Grrgghh, you little bitch….stop interfering or I'll kill along with this monster" he said _

"_Oh SHUT UP….HE'S NOT A MONSTER" my eyes winded….Sakura-chan_

"_He might be an idiot, I admit that… but….. he's not a monster" _

"_What are you talking about kid……DON'T YOUR PARENTS TELL YOU SOMETHING ABOUT THIS KID" _

"_Sorry but……I don't have any parents…….though even if I do…..I won't be an Idiot, to mistaken I little kid to a monster you BASTARD" BAM my eyes winded as Sakura push her kunai then Hit the guy's ummm manhood then _

_Sakura-chan grab my hand_

"_Let's go" with that we both ran away_

_End of Naruto's view:_

_Now Sakura and Naruto was now sitting on the tree with Naruto_

"'_pat' pat' we finally lost them" Sakura murmured then Sakura heard_

" '_sniff' 'sniff' S-Sakura-chan" Sakura turn to Naruto who's crying like a baby, Sakura sweat drop_

"_W-what?" Sakura ask_

"_Y-You protected me" Naruto said with tears in his eyes_

"_SAKURA-CHAN THANK YOU VERY MUCH" Naruto said while getting close to Sakura, who back away_

"_Yeah yeah…I got it, just get away from, and stop crying you look much uglier when you cry like that" Sakura said with disgust tone, Naruto then wipe his tears then GRIN_

"_Ne Sakura-cha can I be your friend now?" _

"_No" _

"_Now" _

"_No" _

"_Now?"_

"_No" _

"_Now"_

"_No" _

"_Now?"_

"_No" _

"_Now"_

_Sakura vein pop _

"_Fine....just stop being so annoying" Sakura said then _

"_YAY" Naruto said as Sakura was hug down to floor_

"_ARRGGHH, let go off me….you got cooties ewww…" Sakura whine but she's was ignore _

"_Kyaaahh I'm soo happy" Naruto said then, Sakura sigh then BAM_

"_Itaaiii Sakura-chan you meany, why did you hit me?" _

"_Because I hate being hug"_

"_But…your so huggable I can't resist" Naruto said with a little blush_

"_well pick, resist or my fist" Sakura said with a evil grin as she held up her fist, Naruto gulp_

"_Okay okay okay, no hugging got it" Naruto said _

"_Oh by the way….I really did get it…." _

"_Get what" Sakura ask_

"_How can this tree…be yours?" Naruto ask_

"_Your such an idiot…..you still can't figure it out" Sakura said with a grin, Naruto nodded his head saying 'no'_

"_Well….my name is Sakura right" Naruto nod_

"_And what kind of tree is this?" Sakura ask with a grin a she hold on the tree, Naruto think hard_

"_UMMmmmm………ah I know it's name is Sakura…SAKURA right?" Naruto said cheerfully_

"_Bingo" Sakura said with grin_

"_That's so AWESOME….ne…Sakura-chan is there's a tree called Naruto as well, I want to have a tree too, and I want it beside your tree so it can be together forever" Naruto said with a really really cheerful tone_

"_You idiot there isn't" _

"_Ah….oh" Naruto said sadly, Sakura stare at Naruto………….then she stood_

"_Huh" Naruto exclaim as he watch Sakura walk to the tree_

"_Ne Sakura what are you doing?" Naruto ask as he watch on the back of Sakura_

_He watch her wrote something with a rock on the tree_

"_There ……..Happy" Sakura said then she walk away, Naruto blink………then he look at the tree_

…………………………………………………………………………_.Naruto smile really brightly then _

"_SAKURA-CHAN" GLOMP he ran after Sakura and hug her to the ground again_

"_Thank you" he said _

Sakura and Naruto smile at this……

Then it was cut when GRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHUHHHHHHHHGU

Naruto and Sakura both look at each other then they laugh sheepishly with a blush

"Icharu?" Naruto ask with a hopeful eyes

"Yeah yeah" Sakura said as she start walking

"Yay" Naruto said as he ran after Sakura, but he pause…………………..then he grin and ran back to the tree, he grab his kunai and………..

"There…" Naruto said with a grin then he ran after Sakura

"Matte Sakura-chan"

Back to the tree:

**Sakura**

**and .... **_**love**_

**Naruto**

**Property**

* * *

Silent_Hour: Well that's where Naruto and Sakura met…

Silent_Hour: To be continued ………(Pull out a sign saying……**'PLS. REVIEW'**…….)

**まずは右まで。**


End file.
